


feel the sturm and drang in the air

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Shop of Horrors, Crushes, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Man-eating plant - Freeform, Mentioned Emil Blonsky, Mentioned Thaddeus Ross, Mild Blood, Pining, Pre-Relationship, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, nobody gets eaten though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A botonist, Bruce Banner, creates a strange and interesting plant, Darcy II.  Unfortunately, the plant turns out to be carnivorous.  And it wants more than just flies.Day 12 of my Halloween Prompts:  Little Shop of Horrors AU/Fusion.





	feel the sturm and drang in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> Sorry this is late! <3
> 
> October 12: Little Shop of Horrors AU/Fusion.

“Heya, Bruce…”  Darcy smiled widely as she walked into the back door of the tiny florists’ shop.  

Bruce mirrored her expression.  It was hard not to when she looked like that.  Even though he was tired. Dead on his feet despite getting a full eight hours of sleep in the night before. He was so tired that he’d been mopping the same exact spot on the floor for the entire morning.  It was pretty much just a puddle of water now.  

“I brought you some coffee…” she slid the cup across the counter towards him.  “No cream, two sugars, right?”  

It wasn’t.  Not even close.  He drank his coffee with lots of cream and no sugar.  But he didn’t have the heart to tell her she’d gotten it wrong.  

“ _ Thank you _ ,” he said, grateful for the small kindness.  Darcy Lewis was full of small kindnesses. Big kindnesses too.  She was just a fountain of everything wonderful and Bruce was a lucky guy to be able to exist in her presence.  

“Don’t mention it,” she tossed her hair and smiled again.  “Can I ask you a question?”  

“Anything,” he replied.  A little too quickly, but she didn’t seem to notice.  

“How do I look this morning?  Do I look different?”  

He squinted, looked her up and down.  She was wearing one of her usual work outfits.  Over top of that was the Ross Florist apron.  Green with little purple flowers around the logo.  

She hadn’t changed her hair.  

Her makeup looked flawless.  

He shook his head.  “Not that I can tell?”  

“Well, I should.  I’ve lost weight.  I shaved off one hundred seventy pounds of loser last night and I feel AMAZING.”  

Admittedly, he was tired.  And probably anemic.  So it took him a little longer than usual to catch up to her train of thought.  But he did eventually catch up.  

“You broke up with Emil.”  

“I dumped Emil’s ass to the  _ curb _ .  Did you know he was into BDSM?  Because I did not.  Not until he tried to pull some of that bullshit with me and I was like nuh-uh, jerkface.  Not without safe words.”  

Bruce’s eyes widened and he probably would have blushed if he had enough extra blood to do so.  He was about to say something when Darcy gasped aloud, walking further into the shop to gaze at her namesake in the front window.

 

“Whoa, Nellie… that thing has  _ grown _ …” Darcy said, eyebrows raised as she took in the plant. It was now well over four feet tall.  (He was going to have to to a hardware store to find something to use as a pot if it got any bigger.)  “Bruce… like… damn.  Whatever you are doing, keep doing it…or maybe don’t, because that thing looks like it could eat me.”  

Bruce smiled weakly, glancing down at his bandaged fingertips.  The plant kept getting stronger, it was almost starting to scare him how strong it had gotten.  

He’d almost passed out twice already that morning, but it was worth it. The shop was flourishing.  

Mr. Ross was happy.  Well, as happy as he ever got.  He wasn’t as verbally abusive as he normally was.  And  _ if _ he was, Darcy stuck up for Bruce, so it wasn’t as bad.  

“I still can’t believe you named it after me…” Darcy said, biting her bottom lip as she watched the plant. It was moving, flopping its bloom from side to side, searching blindly for something to eat.

_ Searching blindly for me,  _ Bruce thought to himself, wrapping his arms more tightly around his waist.  He couldn’t feed it again.  Not so soon.  He’d just fed it that morning.  

“Well, I mean… it’s beautiful.  I couldn’t think of any other name for it…” he said, trailing off slightly.  He actually wished he hadn’t named it after Darcy now.  Now that he knew what it was.  She wasn’t at all like this plant.  She was wonderful.  Perfect.  The only sun in his dreary sky.

That plant was literally leeching the life out of him.  And he didn’t know how to make it stop.  

“How did you find it, again?  You crossed a venus fly trap with a…?”  Darcy trailed off and peered over at Bruce.  “Did you ever say what you crossed it with?”  

He gulped.  He had cut himself over a tray of seedlings.  And then this thing grew and ate all it’s siblings.  He tried not to think about how his mutated blood had affected their tiny ecosystem and tried to chalk this up to a win initially because their tiny florist’s shop was almost doing more business than it could handle.  

“I crossed them with a lot of things, I think this one was an orchid or something.”  

She raised her eyebrows, pressing her lips together and nodding like there was something he wasn’t telling her.  There was, but he wasn’t ready to tell her yet.  

“What?” he asked, trying to smile. 

She shrugged. “I just… I  _ figured _ you’d have written it down or something.  You’re not the type of botanist who doesn’t write stuff down. Like, you have  _ notebooks  _ ful of that stuff...”  

“It’s in one of them…” he said, waving his hand in the air vaguely.  

Her blue eyes narrowed when she caught sight of his fingers.  “What happened?”  She reached for his hand before he could hide them again.  “Did you cut yourself??? Repeatedly? Like…” She frowned.  “What happened?”  

He faltered, torn between telling her the truth and coming up with another lie.  

He was so tired of lying to Darcy.  

But the truth usually had a way of making itself known. 

_ “FEED ME.”  _

Both of them looked towards the sound of the voice.  The plant.  Darcy II.  

Bruce squinted, bending forward slightly.  

Darcy sputtered.  “Did that thing…”  she extended her arm and it snapped at her.  “Ow!” she squeaked, jumping back.  

“FEED ME,” the plant pleaded.  

“It did talk.  Oh my Blob, that thing talked. And it tried to bite me.”  

“Tried to eat you…” Bruce muttered, placing his arm in front of her to place some kind of barrier between her and the plant. 

“Feed me, Banner.  Feed me NOW.” 

“Bruce…” Darcy whispered, tugging on his arm and pulling him back behind the counter with her.  “What have you been feeding that thing?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some love? <3 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing. <3


End file.
